Who Are You Really?
by Booklovr123000
Summary: Bella Swan was not really a clumsy,human girl who needed protecting by the Cullen's. No..she could handle everything herself. She isn't even real. She is just a form. Bella has faced much worse than vampires who wanted to kill her. Read to find out who Bella really is! Read and Review please! Rated T to be safe and for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. They belong to their respective authors. This may be the only disclaimer as I forget that I need to put this up. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Bella/Max POV**

* * *

I was currently in the clearing with my family and friends with Renesme behind me. The rest of my family was standing normally as we looked at the field waiting for our guests to arrive. Our guests? You may ask yourself are the Volturi. Who are they? You also may ask. Let me explain. My family and friends and I are vampires. We were all human at one point but we were all changed. However I won't tell you our stories. That would be up for my family to tell you. However one of us isn't fully vampire. My daughter,Renesmee is have human as well. I married Edward when I was still human and well? you know what happens on honeymoons. I was still human when I had Nessie and I was turned into a vampire during Nessie's birth. It turns out that because Nessie is half vampire she has the body and mind of an older girl. Though in reality she isn't that age. The Volturi are the rulers of our kind basically. They make the rules and anyone who doesn't follow the rules gets exterminated.

Finally after a few minutes a group of people in black clocks arrived. They where a few in the lead. They are the rulers and some of the most gifted guard. I glanced around and put up my shield as the Volturi came closer and closer. I knew I had the upper hand seeing as I had been fighting for most of my life. I am not the clumsy Bella Swan you think you know. No.

I am Maximum Ride,98% human,2% bird. This is not my real body. I took on a different appearance so really I am not even a vampire. I have fought more evil beings than the Volturi. The Volturi will be a piece of cake for me at least. I was unsure about the rest of my family besides Jasper. I was given to the School at a young age and put through unimaginable torture. I was experimented on as where the rest of my flock. We escaped though only to have Angel,our youngest,captured by the School again a few years after. We got her back though.

Eventually the Voice told me to leave the flock and go to Forks,Washington and take on the appearance of Bella Swan. Charlie is really Jeb. The flock where understanding. They stayed close to me and we talked however it was hard with Edward looking at my every move especially with Alice looking into my future. The reason Edward couldn't read my mind was because I had lived with Angel for years. I had raised her. I guess I was like a mother to the flock looking after them as they where my chicks. I would do anything for them. Heck I would even leave my 'family' the Cullen's for the flock. They were my true family. The Cullens thought I was a clumsy human who needed protecting. I almost laughed and came up with a Max remark to them. I was not clumsy nor was I someone who needed protecting.

I was caught up from my thinking to see Edward looking at me curiously trying to read my mind. He failed however. My mind blocks where always up. The Volturi had come to a stop and looked at my family and friends. The Pack was hiding in the trees waiting to attack. Aro smiled at us and spoke. Carlisle replied but I couldn't hear them. I was too focused on what I had previously heard. There it was again! It was the beating of wings.

I looked up at the sky and saw the 5 human shapes and 1 dog shape come closer and closer. Finally everyone including the Volturi,surprisingly, was looking at the sky trying to make out what the shapes were. I heard murmurs and whispers come from the Volturi and even from my friends and family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review! I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Max POV**

* * *

I was too busy looking at the sky at the shapes to notice that Nessie was approaching the Volturi. I could make out the shapes with my raptor-like vision even though no one else could. I almost smirked at them. Suddenly they descended fast tucking their wings in so they could dive. I grabbed Nessie before she was close to the Volturi and gave her to Edward as the flock landed securely on the ground. By now everyone was looking at them and gawking at their wings. The flock tucked in their wings quickly so fast that everyone except me probably dismissed it. A voice came out breaking through the dead silence.

"Well. Whose going to let me out of this despicable bag?" A voice said. I sighed. It was Total. "Oh. Sorry Total." My baby said before letting him out of the bag. "I'm a canine-American. I have rights to." total said before going on and on about this. Everyone was looking at the dog with their mouths wide open. After a few minutes I spoke. "Can't someone shut him up?" I said annoyed. I realized I hadn't spoken in my 'Bella' voice and I had spoken in my 'Max' voice. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when I realized no one had heard me. After another minute of hearing Total go on and on about how he has rights and all of that stuff I spoke again.

"Shut him up or I'll shut him up myself." I snapped as everything went quiet and Total stopped talking. my 'family' was looking at me weirdly like what the hell is wrong with her and Edward looked at me weirdly as well.

Another voice broke through the silence. It was Iggy. "Why do I smell blood?" He whispered to Angel though everyone could hear him. I watched as my baby concentrated and then said"They are vampires. The gold eyed ones drink animal blood and the red eyed ones drink human blood." Angel spoke again probably answering a question someone asked in their head. "We smell like bird to them. They hate the smell." Angel said again. The flock smirked and then the smirk disappeared as they glanced up at the sky and went into battle positions. Though no one could tell besides me. I glanced up at the sky as well and also went into a battle position. We couldn't be sure if fly boys or erasers where coming. Another minute passed and we relaxed from our positions. By now the Volturi was looking at Angel like they look at their prey. If they couldn't have Edward they wanted her. I wouldn't give them Angel. They could have Edward just not my baby.

I saw Aro give a small nod to Jane and immediately knew what they where trying to do.I saw Jane smile and I guess I went crazy or something. I tried to get away to my flock but Edward held me back. I couldn't stop myself. I whirled around and gave him a few punches before roundhouse kicking him back. I saw Emmett come at me next and I ducked him before also roundhouse kicking him. I began to run to my flock shifting my appearance on the way. "No one touches my flock." I snarled at Jane and went into a battle position. I didn't need to glance behind me to know that the flock was doing the same. Jane looked stupefied at me before backing off and looking at Total the next thing I knew Total was on the ground and Angel was screaming at Jane before saying calmly"Let him go or else." I helped Total up as Jane went back to the Volturi. "Good job Angel." I saw Angel and the flock out of the corner of eye nod and then they pounced on me hugging me. "Hi guys. I'm fine. Can you let me up?" I said. I saw the flock nod sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just we missed you Max!" Angel exclaimed. "Block your minds."Angel exclaimed in bird speak. We immediate put up our mind blocks and blocked anyone from entering. "The red haired one you kicked is trying to get in." Angel said very softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. They belong to their respecting authors. I also don't own Safe and Sound. That belongs to Taylor Swift. The only thing I own is the plot. **

* * *

**Bella/Max POV**

* * *

I heard the beating of wings and so did the flock I guessed. I changed my stance from standing to a battle-ready stance. Though this time it wasn't so subtle. It was evident to those who fought in battles so Jasper,Peter,Charlotte and The Volturi maybe. I didn't care though. I was focused on keeping my flock safe. I couldn't tell how many flyboy sand erasers were coming but it was about 50 total. My mind flashed back to that time when Angle got taken. It was about the same odds. Hopefully no one would get taken or worse...killed or badly hurt. Though I guess death would be better than The School again. The pack came closer towards the ground. "Iggy. Five-a-clock." I screamed. I didn't have time to be quiet. They would be on us any second now.

The erasers and fly boys landed on the ground. It became a fight as soon as they landed. The flock took action immediately and some even went to the air to fight. The fly boys were stupid enough to do so and Nudge,Iggy and Fang went after them. The fly boys were soon on the ground dead. They came down and began to help the rest of us fight. I let out a yelp as an eraser's hand came in contact with my ribs. I staggered to my fight and got rid of that eraser.

I head a cry of pain behind me and expected it to be an eraser but it wasn't. It was Nudge. The flock got rid of their opponents and ran over to Nudge who was lying on the ground with a knife in her stomach. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall as one of my flock members lay their dying. I whipped the tears away though before anyone could see them. I held Nudge's head in my lap as Fang stroked her hair. The rest of the flock stood their silently crying as tears streamed down their faces. Nudge tried to speak coming out as a strangled whisper. "I love you all. I hope to see you someday. Love you." She said. It was possibly the shortest thing she had ever said. The flock spoke saying that they love her and than it was Fang and my turn. Fang spoke first and than I spoke. "I love you Nudge. No one will ever have to go through what we did. I promise you." I said choking it out. I keep it short because I knew if I said anymore I would began to cry and the Flock didn't need to see me cry. Angel spoke softly. "She wants you to sing." "What song?" I asked her. "Safe and Sound." Angel said answering my question. Angel's voice was raw from crying. I opened my mouth and began to sing the song.

"I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darlin' everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone-

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh."

I sang to Nudge my voice slowly going soft when I reached the end. It was one of Nudge's favorite song. Angel concentrated during the song. Nudge breathed her last breath and was still. "She's gone." Angel said. She meant that Angel couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. I closed her eyes and was aware of someone else nearby.

I staggered to my feet ready to kill whoever was near me. It was Ari. "Ah Max. How sad you lost her...oh well. She was weak anyway." he said taunting me. I lunged at him hate evident in my eyes. Edward stepped forward grabbing my arms and held me back. I snarled at Edward before punching his face again and than his stomach. "Let me go." I snapped. "Now." I demanded before kicking him sending him flying back into a tree. I didn't wait. I attacked Ari. "Haven't I killed you enough times already." I said to Ari as I dodged a punch and kick. I sent a punch towards Ari before sending a kick. I let my wings out and flew to the air before neatly landing behind Ari. I grabbed his head and decapitated him in one movement. Ari's head and body landed on the ground with a thud. "Goodbye brother." I said my voice was void of all emotion.

I landed on the ground and tucked in my wings. I ran over to the Flock. I couldn't bear to see the knife in Nudge's stomach any longer. I grabbed the knife and pulled it out and set it on the ground. The knife was very long so someone stabbed Nudge from a few inches away. I didn't know what to do. The Flock would be so lonely and quiet with Nudge around. the Flock and Total were still in the same spot I left them in.

I had enough time to have a few quiet sobs before composing myself again. The Flock out their arms around each other's shoulders. I joined in on the hug and Angle held Total in one arm. For those few minutes everything was silent and it was almost like no one else was there except for the Flock and the fly boy and eraser bodies littered around in the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight they belong to their respective authors. The only thing I own is the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the Edward POV!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

I was waiting with my family for the Volturi to come. I had Bella by my side and our daughter was behind Bella. To be honest I didn't trust Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte because of the fact that they drank human blood and because of their past. However I pushed that distrust away before Jasper could feel it and ask why I was feeling distrustful. I glanced over at my wife and could tell she was thinking of something. I couldn't read her mind even when she was human so why should I try to read her mind now especially since she's a shield. I often wondered what she was thinking though.

I decided to give it a try to read her mind but I failed like always. I don't why I bother trying to read her mind anymore. Finally the Volturi came into the clearing and stopped. The Volturi glanced at all of us quickly. Aro spoke to Carlisle and Carlisle replied to what Aro had just previously said. I saw my mate glance up at the sky and I wondered why she was looking at the sky when we had bigger problems at hand like the Volturi. Finally I decided to look at the sky to try and find out what my mate was looking at. Eventually everyone was looking at the sky. Behind me I heard whispers from my family and friends. Heck even the Volturi was whispering and talking about it.

The whispers and mummers soon stopped though and everything went back to normal. Aro asked to see Nessie and I watched as my daughter approached the Volturi. It all happened so suddenly. Bella reached out and grabbed Nessie and gave to me just as she was about to let Aro see her thoughts. Something no someone landed on the ground in the middle of the meadow between the Volturi and us. I glanced at the people and my mouth dropped. I saw wings but then in like a second I didn't see anything weird. I dismissed it though thinking I probably imagined it.

A dead silence soon followed before it was broken by someone speaking. I wondered why they had someone stuffed in a bag. To my surprise it was a dog that came it of the bag. My mouth dropped for the second time. This could not be me imagining it. The dog kept going on and on about stuff. I didn't really pay attention though trying to get into their minds. However I couldn't. Maybe they were shields like my mate. My Bella spoke asking someone to shut the dog up. I glanced at wondering if she was feeling alright. It wasn't like Bella to speak like that. My Bella spoke again and this time everything was silent after that. I was looking at her weirdly and so was my family. My family's thoughts were all about what is wrong with Bella and is she feeling alright.

Another voice came into the conversation. It was a boy asking why he smelled blood. My family stiffened and so did I. A girl spoke answering his question. This time everyone was stuff wondering why how this little girl knew about us and about our eye colors and what the eye colors stood for. The little girl continued to speak. It was true. They smelled like bird and it smelled awful. I was curious why they smelled like bird though. Even the dog smelled like bird which was weird. I personally thought they smelled worse than the wolves and the wolves seemed to share that sentiment. I tried to read the little girl's mind but I couldn't read it. I tried again a few times before I stopped trying all together. It made me frustrated that I couldn't read her mind. The only one else that I couldn't read their mind was my mate Bella and that was only because she was a shield even when she was human.

I grabbed Bella as she tried to go them. It only resulted in me getting punched and being kicked. I watched as Emmett went after my Bella trying to stop her from going to them. My Bella ducked his punch and sent one of her own before running over to the group of children. She snarled at Jane to get away. I watched as a little girl made Jane go back to the Volturi. It was like she had mind control or something. But only Vampires can have powers and they were fully human. My Bella was no longer my Bella. No she was someone else.

The Volturi was glancing at the little girl wondering if she would like to join the Volturi. I almost scoffed at that. Like a little girl would want to join them. It was almost like she could read their thoughts.

I watched as the group standing in the middle between us and the Volturi went into weird stances. The beating of wings descended in on the ground. From there it was a fight from the second one landed on the ground. This time though the wings were not mistaken. A few bad wings. Soon body parts became littered in the ground.

A cry of pain broke through the air and everyone turned to look at were the cry came from. A young girl was on the ground with a knife in her stomach. I heard gasps come from behind me and knew they came from Esme, Alice and Rosalie. The group broke apart and rushed over to the girl. The girl spoke and another voice broke through asking for my Bella to sing. My Bella nodded and started to sing. It was beautiful. The song not the girl dying. My Bella closed the girl's eyes.

I stiffened as another scent came into the air. The boy taunted Bella. She glared at him hate and rage evident in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to kill him. I grabbed Bella's arms though she fought like hell. She finally resorted to kicking and punching me. I went flying as she kicked me hard. My Bella lunged at the boy punching and kicking as hard as she could. I watched as my mate quickly twisted his neck before saying something though I couldn't hear it.

My mate ran over to where the kids stood side stepping some body parts on the way. My Bella took the knife out of the girl's stomach and set it on the ground besides her. My mate joined arms with the group of kids as they stood there. It was almost like they didn't even see us. Like the only thing that mattered was right there in the middle of that circle. Everyone had tears steaming down their cheeks except the girl that was My Bella.


End file.
